


Trying It On

by Miss_Murdered



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Some Sap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 20:43:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2124072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Murdered/pseuds/Miss_Murdered
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been awhile since they've had time together for Rin and Haru due to their busy jobs as a cop and a chef. But Haru has an idea to make their reunion special - it may involve Rin's cop uniform...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trying It On

**Author's Note:**

> This was a little prompt given to me by thora-hathi on tumblr awhile ago which I finally got around to doing!

Haru always worked late – part of a chef’s hours. They weren’t easy but then it was the life he’d chosen from culinary school until now and he was passionate about food. About making people happy with what he cooked so he always enjoyed what he did despite the many hours of prep, of cooking and then cleaning up. A chef’s work was never done.

The only problem with his job was not seeing his boyfriend as often as he liked. Rin was a cop, just as passionate as Haru was about his job but it meant they often didn’t see each other due to their work schedules. Rin worked shifts and could be at work anytime and with Haru working from lunch time until usually gone eleven at night, it meant sometimes just spending time together was hard. And often time spent together involved lying in bed, exhausted and spooning, too tired for anything else even though they hadn’t seen each other for a while.

It was difficult but Haru had been with Rin long enough to know that it didn’t matter whether they got much time together as when they did it was always good – perfect, incredible.

Arriving home, Haru was ready to get out of his chef whites, ready to change into something more comfortable and as he walked into their apartment, he heard the low sound of the television, explosions and gunfire and Haru reasoned that Rin had stayed up for him and was watching some movie. Though as he stepped into their living room, he saw the large screen TV was on but Rin wasn’t watching it. He was instead asleep, his head drooping on his chest and his breathing heavy and level - dressed in sweatpants and a tank. Haru smiled for a moment seeing his boyfriend so disarmed, peaceful, and just being so damn adorable and he then left the room quietly, the smile turning into a smirk. As he had an idea.

Haru had been thinking at work that they might get some time tonight and he had day dreamed a few times, nearly cutting his finger off during prep when he’d been slicing carrots finely and he had been thinking about Rin’s cop uniform. He’d always had a thing for Rin dressed as a cop, the way the uniform was just so sexy in a way that made Haru hot under the collar. Yet he wondered if his boyfriend felt the same.

He arrived at their bedroom, looking then to see the uniform hung on the front of the wardrobe and he started to remove his own clothes, leaving them on the floor uncaring right now as he grabbed Rin’s uniform, removing it from the hanger.

Smiling to himself, Haru put on the pants and the shirt, the shirt slightly too big but that didn’t matter. As he rolled up the sleeves and left most of the buttons undone – after all, it wasn’t like he was a cop. He was just playing one.

After checking himself in the mirror, Haru grabbed for the hat, perching it on his head and he made his way back to the living room to surprise his sleeping boyfriend.

As he walked in, the explosions from the television had been turned off as Rin had stirred on hearing Haru walking around the apartment. He appeared about to mumble something but then his eyes met Haru’s, then widened as he took in what Haru was wearing and Haru saw Rin’s mouth part in shock.

“Huh -?”

Haru didn’t say anything immediately, only walked towards the couch, a slight sway to his hips as he walked in the uniform. Something about wearing Rin’s clothes made him feel liberated, maybe it was the smell or maybe it was the fact it was a cop uniform but whatever, he felt a  bit different, a bit of a tease and he was going to exploit that as he reached his boyfriend, looking down at him, looming above him.

“Haru -?”

Rin’s voice was roughened by sleep and his hair was ruffled from the way he’d be lying and all of that was kinda endearing. And sexy. Haru moved then, straddling Rin’s lap and running a hand to his face, to his jaw, bringing their lips close without touching.

“Do you like?”

The nod in response was enough for Haru to be aware that his little game of dress up was pleasing his boyfriend. Which was also confirmed by the erection he could feel against his ass as he pressed down on Rin’s lap.

He felt Rin’s fingers run to where the shirt was open, pinching one of his nipples and Haru arched his head back in response but then grabbed for that wandering hand.

“No. I’m the officer in charge here.”

Rin smirked, an eyebrow cocking. “Yeah… and what’s my crime, officer?”

“Too many,” Haru said, then pecking at Rin’s lips with light teasing kisses, “to count.”

Before Rin could say something else, Haru claimed his lips, pressing to meet his hard, thrusting his tongue into his boyfriends mouth and grinding their bodies together in a slow sensual motion. Rin’s hands reached for the small of his back, grasping then one of his ass cheeks and Haru moaned into their kiss, running his own hands down to Rin’s flimsy tank top, pinching at nipples and then finding the toned muscles of his stomach.

“It’s been too… long,” Rin panted as Haru dragged his mouth away to kiss at his pulse, to run his lips over collarbone.  

“It has,” Haru murmured across skin as his fingers worked to sweatpants, delving in to find no underwear and Rin’s cock, hard and hot and leaking at the tip, Haru groaning at the blatant need. A need he felt himself, his own cock straining at the front of Rin’s uniform pants.

He pumped Rin’s cock and continued his open mouthed kisses over sweaty skin, Rin’s own hand reaching inside Haru's uniform, seeking out his own dick, straining and needy, Haru instinctively bucking into that hand.

Unable to think of anything coherent with Rin’s hands in his pants, Haru backed off, leaving his boyfriend to go in search of lube, returning with it to see Rin’s hand around his cock, pumping slowly.

“You look good like that,” Haru said, approaching, returning to his spot straddling Rin and replacing that hand with his own. 

“Yeah, well you look better, officer…”

Haru smiled at their teasing tone and removed the hat, securing it onto Rin’s head. “Now we’re both the officer’s.”

“So what next… partner?”

“Now… you fuck me.”

Rin shivered, a small moan spilling from his lips as Haru handed over the lube, pressing it into Rin’s fingers and he shimmied out of the pants, dropping them uncaring to the floor and once he was naked from the waist down, Haru felt hands at his ass and one hand dropping further down, a thumb pressing at his entrance, teasing there for a moment.

“Missed this,” Rin said and Haru was about to say something in response when a slick digit penetrated and he felt the slight burn from it being a while since they last fucked.

It didn’t matter that it had been a while, Rin was careful, finger fucking him with one, then two and finally three, kissing at Haru’s neck, licking there and biting down, bringing hickeys to the surface. And when he was ready, Haru’s cock leaking pre-cum steadily, Rin sat back and Haru reached for his cock, smoothing it with lube before he grabbed the base so he could impale himself on it, moaning at the sensation of being filled, penetrated, stretched by Rin’s thick cock.

“Fuck,” Rin moaned, his head going back against the couch cushions.

“Yeah…” Haru panted, his own voice lost as he felt Rin so deep inside him, each delicious inch filling him like no one else could. They fitted together perfectly and Haru wriggled experimentally, the move only heightening his anticipation and arousal, his cock twitching against Rin’s chest and his tank top.

“You feel so good… So tight…”

Rin was babbling, his words incoherent and Haru felt fingers run down the side of his shirt, settling then at his hips and he grasped onto Rin’s shoulders as he moved, pushing his body up to slam back down. The first move burned but a burn of pain/pleasure that made Haru’s body shake and his eyes close and he followed it with another move, bunching his powerful thighs up and down, driving Rin’s cock hard into him, it hitting the spot inside him that made him see stars.

Knowing neither would last long, Haru kept his pace fast, feeling Rin buck up into him and finding a rhythm that was hot and sweaty and slick. Rin’s cock was hitting his prostate on nearly every move of hips and Haru was panting, his hair flicking in his eyes, his hands gripping Rin’s shoulders tight as they surrendered to each other. Instincts took over and their fuck became harder, faster, bodies slamming and slapping together as they reached towards a mutual climax, “fucks” and each other’s names the only thing said.

Haru knew when Rin was close as he bit down hard on his lips and his thighs trembled underneath him.

“Jerk me off… partner,” he instructed and Rin made a soft noise in the back of his throat but did as ordered, reaching for Haru’s cock, stroking him hard and fast, in the same time as their bodies moved.

They stuttered against each other, climaxes overwhelming them and Haru felt his cock twitch as Rin’s thumb teased at the head and he came, cum spilling on the tank top and some of the cop shirt. Not caring now, Rin pumped his hips up harshly during Haru’s orgasm, drawing out Haru’s own and making a loud guttural groan as he came, Haru feeling the splash deep inside his own body as they both slumped together on their couch.

Sweaty, sticky, clothing ruined and cum covered, they shared tender kisses in the aftermath, Haru reaching for the hat still on Rin’s head and throwing it to the floor along with the rest of the uniform.

With a nip at Haru’s bottom lip, Rin drew away, and looked at his uniform shirt. “You ruined my uniform, _officer._ ”

“Was it worth it?” Haru shot back.

Rin chuckled and then grabbed for the hairs at the back of Haru’s head, pulling him down. “You are always worth it.”


End file.
